


Side Effects of Democracy

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [10]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Президентские выборы в Баалатской автономии... и их последствия. </p><p>Конец первой части романа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects of Democracy

_Соглашение, утверждающее статус Баалатской автономии,_   
_обычно называемое Майским соглашением, было подписано_   
_в мае 4 года НР императрицей Хильдегарде и Фредерикой_   
_Гринхилл-Ян. Месяц спустя соглашение было ратифицировано_   
_всенародным референдумом в Баалатской автономии._   
_Ратификация соглашения автоматически означала избрание_   
_миссис Ян первым президентом автономии. Подобная_   
_формулировка была инициативой Империи — они хотели_   
_гарантий, что хотя бы первые пять лет будут иметь дело_   
_именно с теми людьми, с которыми договаривались._

  
  
_Март 9 года НР_

 

Нейхардт Мюллер честно думал, что за пять лет работы в Новых Землях он привык ко всему. Он видел выборы в Баалатский парламент и читал отчеты о выборах местной власти (весьма поучительный опыт, надо сказать). Участвовал в обсуждении статей Галактической конституции. Видел акции протеста — и мирные, и агрессивные. Понял, что, если действовать правильно, даже неуправляемую толпу можно разогнать без жертв. Сталкивался с обеими сторонами медали под названием «свободная пресса»… И с журналистами, которые не боялись задавать неприятные вопросы и готовы были рисковать жизнью, чтобы докопаться до правды и донести ее до общества или власти. И с теми, кто искажал эту правду до неузнаваемости в чьих-то корыстных интересах, кто в погоне за сенсацией не заботился ни о доказательствах, ни о последствиях. Много было всякого за прошедшие годы, но, как оказалось, к президентской кампании в Баалатской автономии он был совершенно не готов.

Флот-адмирал с силой захлопнул папку с текущим обзором прессы и развернул кресло вправо, к собственному тусклому отражению в экране выключенного настенного комма. Обычно там всегда фоново работал основной новостной канал Хайнессена, но сейчас Мюллер справедливо опасался, что, когда в следующий раз увидит на экране некоторые лица, не удержится и запустит со стола чем-нибудь тяжелым. Нет, он понимал — положение в автономии было далеко от идеального, и недовольных хватало, но то безумие, что творилось в прессе сейчас, мало походило просто на «критику власти» или «политические дебаты». Кампания всего три дня как началась, и у Полномочного Представителя Империи уже голова шла кругом — как можно такое безнаказанно писать о правителе? А у Нейхардта Мюллера, воспитанного на кодексе офицерской чести, просто чесались кулаки. Все асы Асгарда, да будь Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян частным лицом, он бы никому не позволил про нее такое даже думать, не то что писать! Но вмешиваться в жизнь президента Баалатской автономии он не имел права. Особенно перед выборами, Хель их побери.  
Официально Империи было все равно, кто победит, пока соблюдались все пункты Майского соглашения; неофициально…. Неофициально у него было подтверждение кабинета министров – Феззан заинтересован в том, что бы Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян осталась на своем посту. Ничего удивительного, у всех было более чем достаточно текущих проблем, так что тратить время и силы на налаживание контакта с новыми людьми никому не хотелось.

Итак, вопрос был в том, как именно предложить свою помощь команде Фредерики, чтобы это была именно помощь, а не помеха. Он все же не достаточно разбирался в тонкостях предвыборных технологий, чтобы быть уверенным в успехе той или иной тактики.

Любой неосторожный шаг, несмотря на все благие намерения, мог ей навредить. А это было совершенно недопустимо.

С самой госпожой президентом обсуждать это было неправильно, так что оставался один человек, которому он доверял настолько, чтобы спросить совета. Командующий Юлиан Минц.

 

~~~  
Совещание, конечно, затянулось, но все же наконец закончилось. Командующий прошел к себе в кабинет, отпустил адъютанта и, сев за стол, набрал на стационарном комме коды, активирующие защищенный канал связи с представительством Империи. На утренней - «совместной» - серии того же совещания флот-адмирал Мюллер дал понять, что у него есть вопросы, которые нужно обсудить без свидетелей. У Юлиана они тоже были, причем скорее всего те же самые, поэтому откладывать разговор не следовало. Время связи для не-экстренных случаев, согласованное еще три года назад, было с восьми до девяти вечера; когда Юлиан нажал кнопку вызова, часы на столе показывали 20:05. Удачно.

На той стороне ответили сразу.

— Герр Минц.  
— Флот-адмирал.  
— Герр Минц, как вы, возможно, догадываетесь, я хотел бы обсудить некоторые моменты, связанные с предвыборной кампанией.  
— Это весьма своевременно, флот-адмирал, но я тем не менее должен обратить ваше внимание, что официально я в ней никак не участвую.  
— Я понимаю, командующий, но поскольку и разговор у нас сугубо неофициальный, это к лучшему.

Последовала пауза, и Юлиан решил не давать ей слишком затягиваться.

— И каковы ваши впечатления от упомянутой кампании?

Выражение, на мгновение мелькнувшее на лице Мюллера, подозрительно смахивало на гримасу отвращения.

— Происходящее действительно впечатляет, герр Минц. Правда, иногда мне становится жаль, что у вас нет традиции дуэлей. Они бы весьма дополнили картину.  
— Понимаю вас, флот-адмирал, но это не наши методы. Как говорит мисс Джордан, око за око, текст за текст.

Кейтлин Джордан, восходящая звезда адвокатского сообщества Хайнессена и близкая подруга Карин, сейчас возглавляла предвыборный штаб Фредерики.

— Вы думаете, этого достаточно?  
— Вполне. Мы примерно этого и ожидали, и знаем, чем им ответить. — Честно говоря, себе самому Юлиану тоже приходилось это напоминать. Иногда очень хотелось просто пойти и врезать некоторым особо ретивым «политическим обозревателям», но увы. Это было невозможно, так что приходилось полагаться на Кейт. К счастью, она и правда прекрасно вела информационную войну, и в словесных поединках ей не было равных. — Ситуация под контролем, флот-адмирал.  
— Рад это слышать, герр Минц. Вы же знаете, мы в Рейхе консерваторы и не любим перемен, если все работает.  
В переводе с дипломатического это означало, что Феззан будет поддерживать Фредерику.

Что в теории было хорошо, но на практике... Майское соглашение и так делало Фредерику Гринхилл-Ян в каком-то смысле ставленницей Империи, но тогда у них не было другого выбора. Сейчас же было очень важно победить самим. Но и позволить себе испортить отношения с метрополией они тоже не могли. Автономии как таковой это, может, и не сильно повредит, но реформы в самой империи, несмотря на принятие конституции, были еще далеки от завершения. А у них, как у «рыцарей демократии», были обязательства перед всей Галактикой, не только перед Хайнессеном… Непросто было удержать равновесие при таком раскладе.

— У консерватизма есть свои достоинства, герр Мюллер, особенно в определенные исторические периоды.

Мюллер на мгновение посмотрел в сторону, потом снова встретил взгляд Юлиана и произнес:

— Пресс-конференция представительства назначена на завтра. Я правильно понимаю, что открыто высказанная поддержка будет иметь обратный эффект?

Юлиан подобрался.

— Это может быть расценено некоторыми политиками как вмешательство во внутренние дела автономии.

— Конечно. Империя не будет вмешиваться. Пока соблюдаются все прежние договоренности, Феззан будет сотрудничать с любой легитимной властью. Как вы полагаете, герр Минц, это заявление достаточно прозрачно, чтобы его не смогли истолковать превратно?

Напряжение ушло из разговора, Юлиан почти улыбнулся.

— Достаточно. Но за любым заявлением обычно следуют провокационные вопросы.

— Провокационные — это те, любой ответ на которые трактуется так, как заранее решил спрашивающий?

Юлиан кивнул.

— Ничего. В крайнем случае, всегда есть реплика «без комментариев». — На лице флот-адмирала появилась ироническая усмешка. — Нам, имперским солдафонам, можно.  
Прежде чем Юлиан смог на это ответить, Мюллер продолжил:  
— И в любом случае, действия значат больше, чем слова.  
— Как правило да, флот-адмирал, хотя иногда слова гораздо эффективнее. Зависит от того, что именно вы собираетесь делать.

Мюллер переключил внимание на бумаги, лежащие на столе, демонстративно перелистнув пару страниц.

— В системах вблизи Изерлонского коридора за минувший год произошло несколько инцидентов, в расследовании которых мне хотелось бы разобраться лично. И военным базам не повредит внезапная инспекция. Мне кажется, сейчас весьма подходящее время для такой поездки. Как вы думаете, герр Минц?

Юлиан едва сдержал удивленный возглас. Не далее как позавчера, на собрании «неофициального» предвыборного штаба Фредерики, они пришли к тому же выводу. И лучшее, на что он надеялся в сегодняшнем разговоре, это суметь так предложить Мюллеру на время покинуть Хайнессен, чтобы не обидеть ни его самого, ни императорскую власть в его лице. Но он никак не ожидал, что флот-адмирал сам это предложит! Похоже, зря. Как гласил один из уроков Яна, недооценивать союзника подчас опаснее, чем противника. А флот-адмирал Мюллер, как ни странно, все же был их союзником.

— Весьма разумное решение, флот-адмирал, - Юлиан собрался с мыслями прежде, чем молчание стало бы неловким. — Я вам даже в чем-то завидую. В ближайшее время здесь может произойти много такого, чего я бы предпочел не видеть.

Мюллер снова стал серьезным.

— Исполняющим обязанности в представительстве остается контр-адмирал Ратцель. Если ситуация будет выходить из-под контроля, и со мной не получится связаться немедленно, у него будут соответствующие распоряжения и полномочия.  
— Благодарю вас, флот-адмирал, но все будет в порядке.  
— Я в этом тоже не сомневаюсь, герр Минц. Но мне так будет спокойнее.

Юлиан кивнул.

— В таком случае, флот-адмирал, увидимся в июне. Желаю вам удачной поездки.  
— Боюсь, вам здесь удача будет нужнее. До встречи, и передавайте, пожалуйста, мои наилучшие пожелания вашим соратникам.

Отсалютовав друг другу, они закончили разговор, и Юлиан выдохнул. Все прошло на редкость удачно, но что-то все же было не так, что-то в словах, а больше в выражении лица флот-адмирала Мюллера… Конечно, победа Фредерики была в интересах Феззана, конечно, у них были неплохие отношения — и рабочие, и почти дружеские, насколько это было возможно в данной ситуации… Но это, кажется, не объясняло того, почему происходящее в эту кампанию явно задевало Мюллера за живое, как задевало самого Юлиана. При всем уважении, все же вряд ли имперского адмирала так волнует будущее демократии, это явно что-то личное, но что именно? Ладно, сейчас не время об этом думать. Сначала надо пережить выборы.

  
~~~  
  
Флот-адмирал довольно быстро понял, что, если он хотел совсем сбежать от предвыборной суеты, то уезжать надо было дальше. Обитатели Новых земель живо интересовались происходящим в своей бывшей столице, хотя напрямую это их уже не касалось, — трансляции с Хайнессена занимали значительное место в местном эфире. Хорошо хоть местным журналистам, в отличие от баалатских, вполне хватало дежурной формулировки «Империя не вмешивается в дела автономии», и больше дурацких вопросов они не задавали.

С другой стороны, ситуацию все равно надо было отслеживать, пусть и на расстоянии — и Лейбниц через день отправлял Полномочному представителю обзоры прессы с комментариями. И хотя он придерживался только сухих фактов, все же, наверное, было к лучшему, что между Мюллером и этими «побочными эффектами демократии» в данный момент была пара десятков световых лет.

Впрочем, Юлиан Минц, видимо, не зря полагался на мисс Джордан. Эта молодая леди блестяще отражала все нападки, оставляя самой Фредерике разбираться только с вопросами по существу. А вскоре и адмирал-в-отставке Дасти Аттенборо отложил в сторону готовящийся к изданию стихотворный сборник и взялся за фельетоны. Оказалось, с газетных страниц он расправлялся с противниками ничуть не хуже, чем с мостика «Триглава». У Фредерики была действительно хорошая команда, которая прекрасно справлялась со своими задачами. Вот и ему надо сосредоточиться на своих, а не злиться попусту. И если чиновники Шампула всерьез надеются, что он закроет глаза на происходящее на здешних заводах, то их ждет жестокое разочарование.

  
~~~  
 _Июнь 9 года НР_

  
Подведение итогов голосования шло в прямом эфире — как же иначе, кульминация главного шоу страны. «В смысле, автономии», - мысленно поправил себя Юлиан. Нойе Рейх в целом пока предпочитал другие развлечения… Естественно, подсчет транслировали все каналы, перебивая его включениями с мест и «аналитическими» сюжетами. С трудом, но им все же удалось отстоять право кандидатов ждать объявления результатов в компании только тех людей, с которыми они хотели это ожидание разделить — поэтому, хотя предвыборный штаб Фредерики Гринхилл-Ян и был заполнен ее сторонниками и журналистами, в этой маленькой комнате сейчас находилось всего шесть человек. Почти вплотную к экрану и спиной к столу сидела Кейт Джордан и практически грызла ногти (что напрочь разрушало ее обычный образ холеной стервы), Карин сидела возле нее. Справа за столом Кассельн и Дасти пытались играть в трехмерные шахматы, но в последний час их ходы уже не имели ничего общего не только с тактикой и стратегией, но и с правилами. Фредерика сидела в другом конце, осторожно сжимая правой ладонью стоящий на столе  наполовину выпитый стакан кофе, и смотрела куда-то мимо экрана. Вид у нее был отсутствующий. Сам Юлиан сидел с ней рядом, время от времени переводя взгляд с экрана на личный комм, по которому он отслеживал, что творилось в крупнейших городах планеты. Транслировали, естественно, и на уличные экраны тоже, и народ на площадях был. Серьезных беспорядков не ожидалось, независимо от исхода, но ситуация все равно была напряженной.

Наконец, на сцену главного зала штаб-квартиры Центральной избирательной комиссии вышел ее председатель, мистер Хван — единственный из уцелевших политиков бывшего Союза, в честность которого верили более-менее все. Произнес торжественную речь, и на экране появились окончательные цифры. Пятьдесят семь и две десятых процента против сорока двух и восьми. Победа.

Карин и Кейт вскочили с мест с абсолютно девчоночьим визгом, и бросились друг другу на шею. Восторженный возглас Дасти был немногим тише, и, за неимением форменного берета, отставной адмирал сорвал галстук и подкинул в воздух его. Фредерика молча сжала руку Юлиана. Победа. Не абсолютная, но уверенная. Победа, и теперь у них есть еще пять лет, чтобы завершить начатое, чтобы выстроить здание, которое не разрушить тем, кто придет им на смену, даже если они будут стараться.

Стали слышны аплодисменты и радостные крики снаружи, вот-вот должны были начать разрываться коммы. Фредерика медленно допила кофе, поставила стаканчик на стол и встретилась взглядом с Юлианом. Тот кивнул, и нажатием пары кнопок отпер двери и передал ждущим снаружи что-то вроде «на старт».

Вновь избранный президент Баалатской автономии поднялась с кресла, улыбнулась ближайшим друзьям, и, неуловимо изменив характер улыбки, развернулась навстречу телекамерам.

~~~  
 _Июль 9 года НР_

  
Кортеж представительства тихо ехал по боковым улицам Хайнессенполиса – флот-адмиральский автомобиль и две машины сопровождения. Маршрут был далеко не кратчайший, но позволял избежать мест народных гуляний, которые, несмотря на поздний час, все еще продолжались. Сам Нейхардт Мюллер возвращался с концерта филармонического оркестра Гамильтона — во втором отделении солировала Катрина Эльсхеймер, а на ее выступления приглашения в представительство приходили всегда. Далеко не всегда находилось время, но, когда была возможность, Мюллер с удовольствием ходил ее слушать. Конечно, на первый концерт три года назад он пошел из вежливости — и тогда же внезапно выяснилось, что классическая музыка, в отличие от авангардной, ему очень нравилась, особенно в исполнении на арфе.

Сама фрау Катрина была невесткой Юлиуса Эльсхеймера, вдовой его младшего брата, погибшего на фронте еще при Гольденбаумах. Получив при кайзере Райнхарде назначение в Новые земли, Эльсхеймер-старший взял с собой и невестку с маленьким племянником. Кажется, там были для этого какие-то дополнительные причины, но Мюллер не очень вникал в их семейную историю. После образования Баалатской автономии большая часть имперцев покинула Хайнессен, но фрау Эльсхеймер, получив приглашение от здешнего оркестра, решила остаться. У зрителей она пользовалась неизменным успехом. Так или иначе, концерт был великолепный, и Мюллер возвращался домой в прекрасном настроении, которое не портил даже отдаленный грохот фейерверков, доносившийся с разных концов города.

На Феззане и по ту сторону Коридоров фейерверки гремели полторы недели назад, отмечая главный летний праздник Рейха — годовщину коронации императора Райнхарда и основания династии Лоэнграммов. Но в Новых Землях 20 июня проводили только небольшие официальные мероприятия, массовых торжеств никто не ждал и не требовал, это было частью политики Ее Величества, которую Мюллер всецело поддерживал. До настоящего единства Галактике было еще далеко, и в некоторых вещах совершенно ни к чему было давить на людей. Поэтому на бывшей территории Союза, как и раньше, без затей отмечали День середины года. Мюллер вынужден был признаться себе, что это казалось ему более логичным, чем летнее солнцестояние — дата, обусловленная астрономическими особенностями почти опустевшей планеты на задворках империи. С другой стороны, весь календарь был обусловлен этими астрономическими особенностями…

Все-таки забавно, что расселившемуся среди звезд человечеству материнская планета оставила в наследство две вещи — календарь со всеми странностями, включая полную бессмыслицу високосных годов, и главное всегалактическое пугало — призрак Земного культа. Пугало настолько страшное, что многие из нынешних школьников уже считали, что террор происходит от слова «терра»… Не успел флот-адмирал додумать эту мысль до конца, как раздался звук, слишком громкий для фейерверка. Взрыв. Настоящий. Где-то близко.

— Где это? — спросил он скорее у себя самого, но капитан Рейнбах ответил:

— Справа, совсем рядом.

Глянув в окно, чтобы еще раз сориентироваться, Мюллер похолодел.  «Совсем рядом справа» была площадь Свободы — Президентский дворец!

— Поворачиваем туда.

— Флот-адмирал, — Рейнбах начал было возражать — что-нибудь про протокол и безопасность, несомненно — но, встретив его взгляд, передумал.

Через минуту они подъехали к ограде президентского дворца по одной из узких улочек, и Мюллер вылетел из машины чуть ли не прежде, чем она остановилась. Рвануло действительно здесь. Два верхних этажа жилого крыла дворца — жилого крыла! — были разворочены напрочь, кусок крыши съехал вниз, завалив крыльцо, всюду валялись обломки и осколки… Вокруг растерянно толпилась немногочисленная охрана внешнего периметра, не решающаяся начать разбор завала, чтобы не вызвать дальнейшее обрушение, старший по званию на всю площадь кричал в рацию «код 352! код 352!»… Вдалеке уже слышались сирены, аварийные прожекторы по углам крутились, выхватывая куски улиц за оградой. Так, хватит стоять столбом.

—- Отгоните машины, чтоб не мешать пожарным. Лансдорф, проверьте округу, быстро и тихо, тот, кто это устроил, может быть неподалеку. У спасателей только под ногами не путайтесь.

Приказ тут же выполнили, хотя Рейнбах с напарником естественно остались возле него, и даже ненавязчиво оттеснили командира в тень. Мюллер пока позволил, тем более,  тут как раз приехали первые пожарные машины, и пара скорых за ними. Мужчина, спрыгнувший с одной из них, наконец-то знал, что делать — по крайней мере, он начал отдавать распоряжения, и действия возле завала приняли какую-то осмысленность. Но адмирал не мог отвести взгляд от руин верхних этажей. Он ни разу не был в жилой части дворца, понятия не имел, как там все устроено, был ли хоть малейший шанс….

Внезапный грохот означал, что спасателям удалось-таки разблокировать вход, потом голоса… и в следующее мгновение он уже был там, рядом с ней. Медики пошли дальше внутрь — потому что она, похоже, не пострадала, а парню в форме ее личной охраны, возле которого она стояла на коленях, уже ничем было не помочь. Она держала руку у него на шее, не обращая внимания ни на кровь, струящуюся сквозь пальцы, ни на слезы, текущие по щекам. Несколько ударов, и жизнь ушла совсем. Мюллер отсалютовал солдату, исполнившему свой долг ценой собственной жизни, и помог ей подняться; она оперлась на него, не оборачиваясь и не узнавая.

— Миссис Ян, вам нельзя здесь оставаться.

— Там люди…

— Им помогут, но вам нельзя здесь оставаться.

Те, кто это сделали, могли быть рядом, могли в любую минуту захотеть закончить начатое, ее надо было защитить, увезти, спрятать… Но куда? Полчаса назад он был уверен, что в представительстве безопасно, но сейчас… Хель, в космопорт и поднять «Парсифаль» на орбиту, там ни одна сволочь не достанет! Какой-то новый звук появился в окружающем пространстве, Мюллер отвел от нее глаза и увидел, что подъехали три бронированные машины со знакомым символом. Розенриттеры. Ну да, конечно, обеспечение безопасности госпожи Президента никак не работа Полномочного представителя, но они правда думают, что сейчас он доверит ее кому-то еще? Он бы наверное так и не смог выпустить ее руку, но из броневика к ним направлялся не кто-нибудь, а сам командир полка, генерал Каспер Линц. Один из тех, кто прорубался сквозь коридоры «Брунгильды» тогда, шесть лет назад… Где-то глубоко в мозгу пронеслась отстраненная мысль, что, наверное, в чем-то Его Величество был прав, если сейчас он мог доверять только тем, с кем тогда довелось сражаться…

Линц подошел почти вплотную, но Фредерика его так и не заметила, по-прежнему видя только то, что происходило возле разрушенного крыльца. Военные кивнули друг другу, и Линц повторил его слова:

— Миссис Ян, вам нельзя здесь оставаться.

Не было похоже, что она его услышала, но, когда от дома отъехали очередные носилки, повернулась и кивнула. Мюллер отошел на полшага, люди Линца ее окружили, довели до машины, и через пару мгновений броневики исчезли, как и не было их.  
За спиной откашлялся Рейнбах.

— Лансдорф проверил окрестности, они никого не обнаружили.

Мюллер молча дал понять, что услышал. Так, надо решить, что делать дальше, сейчас, вот только сердце поверит наконец, что она жива, и перестанет колотиться как бешеное. Жива, цела и невредима, и в безопасности. В безопасности, потому что нет на этой планете силы, способной противостоять поднятым по тревоге розенриттерам, это все знали.

Рейнбах опять кашлянул, привлекая внимание. К чему? А. Среди медиков и пожарных появились и люди в черной форме Федеральной службы расследований. А вот и их начальник, вице-адмирал Багдаш собственной персоной. Поняв, что его увидели, отдал честь и подошел ближе. Мюллер отсалютовал в ответ.

— Мои люди проверили окрестности, никого не обнаружили, но это не значит, что там никого не было.

— Благодарю за помощь, флот-адмирал. Я правильно понял, что вы здесь случайно оказались?

— Да, просто ехали мимо по улице Лин Пао.

— Не исключено, что это была единичная атака недовольных результатами выборов, но рассчитывать на это нельзя. Мы уже проверяем все стратегические объекты и усиливаем охрану людей, которые могут также оказаться мишенями.

Мюллер медленно кивнул, осознавая то, что Багдаш не стал договаривать и что его собственный адъютант понял еще раньше, чем они вышли из машины — потому и стоял вплотную, непрерывно отслеживая происходящее вокруг. Если это была не единичная атака, то Полномочный представитель, скорее всего, был следующей мишенью. А может, и предыдущей, он же еще не доехал до дома… Флот-адмирал мысленно пробежался по списку сегодняшнего сопровождения — все, включая водителей, служат не меньше трех лет, а проверки на наркотики Мюллер устраивал регулярно. Чему-то Урваши их все-таки научило.

— Мы проверим представительство и наш участок космопорта. — «А охрану Рейнбах и без приказа усилит», добавил он мысленно. — Если что-нибудь обнаружим или выясним, сообщим немедленно.

— Мы тоже. Предварительные итоги расследования будут к утру, мы сообщим как только определится время и место совещания.

Они кивнули друг другу, и, к вящей радости собственной охраны, Мюллер наконец покинул площадь.

Где-то к двум часам ночи они закончили проверять представительство и закрытую часть космопорта. Так ничего не нашли, и никакой подозрительной информации тоже пока не всплыло. К тому моменту, когда Мюллер смог вернуться в свой кабинет, в новостной сети Хайнессена уже появилось официальное заявление правительства — похоже, они решили успеть раньше, чем журналисты и жители окрестных домов начнут нагнетать панику. И, чтобы в зародыше пресечь все слухи и сомнения, Фредерика обратилась к людям сама. Как всегда, спокойная и собранная, ни следа случившегося ни на лице, ни в голосе. Если бы Мюллер своими глазами не видел ее там, три часа назад, он бы и не задумался, чего ей стоили эти спокойствие и уверенность. Говорила она то, что, наверное, и должен был говорить глава государства в такой ситуации — успокаивала людей, выражала благодарность и соболезнования раненым и семьям погибших. Обещала справедливое и доскональное расследование. И то, что, кто бы не стоял за покушением, своей цели они не добились и не добьются.

Едва Мюллер досмотрел сюжет, пришло сообщение от Юлиана Минца — командующий, видимо, спецрейсом вернулся из Тернусена, куда ездил по делам, и взял всё в свои руки. Первое совещание было назначено на 8 утра, в военном управлении, и похоже, взрывных устройств пока больше не нашли. Так, сейчас доложить на Феззан или после совещания? Хотя кто его знает, насколько оно затянется, и едва ли там уже будут ответы, разве что кто-то возьмет на себя ответственность за взрыв, а это в данной ситуации было маловероятно. Как можно более сжато изложив факты, Мюллер отправил письмо Кесслеру, с обычной срочностью — в конце концов, пока не было никаких оснований полагать, что ситуация выходит за рамки внутренних проблем Баалатской автономии. Письмо ушло, больше по данному вопросу до утра делать было нечего. Конечно, другой работы было более чем достаточно, как всегда, но здравый смысл советовал поспать, пока есть возможность.

Мюллер вздохнул, с тоской вспоминая капсулу на борту «Парсифаля». Увы, все врачи Галактики в один голос утверждали, что в планетарных условиях капсулы опасны для здоровья, поэтому придется обойтись «народными средствами». К счастью, у него оставалась еще почти треть бутылки лучшего одинского виски, оно хорошо отгоняло ненужные мысли. Потому что стоило закрыть глаза, и перед ними вставал разрушенный дворец, пожары Хайнессена, взрывы на Феззане, та погоня на Урваши… Конечно, «внутренние проблемы Баалатской автономии» — после выборов месяца не прошло, наверняка это какие-нибудь радикалы от оппозиции, а то и вовсе сумасшедший одиночка с личными претензиями… Разумная и логичная версия, но флот-адмиралу упрямо мерещился призрак Культа Земли, так некстати помянутого накануне…

 

~~~  
Честно говоря, это было не первое покушение на президента автономии. Просто первое, получившее огласку, и первое, при котором погибли люди. Сержант Холт, старшина смены охранников, заподозривший неладное и почти успевший провести эвакуацию; его зам, капрал МакЛарен; и Мелисса Полански, студентка, замещающая секретаря Фредерики, пока та была в отпуске. Еще пять человек лежали в больнице с ранениями различной степени тяжести, остальные, как и Фредерика, отделались шоком и легкими царапинами. Трое убитых… в авариях на скоростных магистралях Хайнессенполиса за день иногда погибало больше, но Фредерике от этого явно было не легче. Естественно, она и слышать не желала о том, чтобы переждать расследование в каком-нибудь уютном бункере — уже на следующий день встречалась с журналистами и собиралась работать как обычно. И с политической точки зрения, конечно, была права. Единственное, на чем Юлиан и Линц сумели настоять, это на временном переезде президентской администрации в здание военного управления. Розенриттеры на каждом шагу по обоим периметрам, картинки с камер наблюдения лично на комм Юлиану… Без особого энтузиазма, но она согласилась. Карин кстати тоже не была в восторге от усиленных мер безопасности, так что чем скорее они найдут этих ублюдков, тем лучше для всех.

 ...Им повезло. Отследили фрагменты взрывного устройства, найденные на месте, проверили всех, кто был в жилой части дворца за последние месяцы, нашли связь. Вот когда всплыла символика патриотов-рыцарей, стало здорово не по себе — конечно, втихомолку все и так думали про терраистов, но никому не хотелось, чтобы из всеобщей паранойи это становилось обоснованной версией. К счастью, оно так и осталось только версией.

Как оказалось, среди КПРовцев были не только приспешники Трунихта и адепты Земного культа, но и просто идейные патриоты. Понимание патриотизма у них, правда, было своеобразное, но это уже другой разговор. Пол Рурк, на которого они в итоге вышли, был из таких — он даже вышел из ордена, когда его окончательно прибрали к рукам терраисты.

 Все значимые фигуры оппозиции в один голос открещивались от Рурка, да он и сам утверждал, что действовал по собственной инициативе, и похоже, не врал. Конечно, этот чокнутый старик собрал вокруг себя несколько горячих голов, но все равно покушение мало походило на политический акт. Скорее и правда «сумасшедший одиночка с личными претензиями», как выразился на одном из совещаний флот-адмирал Мюллер. И это было к лучшему, потому что «сумасшедший одиночка» означал, что после завершения расследования можно будет вернуться к нормальной жизни, а не искать врагов за каждым кустом. И без врагов забот хватало.

 

~~~

Флот-адмирала Мюллера весьма радовало то, что капитан Рейнбах, в отличие от своих предшественников, прекрасно понимал, что иногда защита нужна не только от террористов, и в некоторых случаях анонимность и незаметность работает гораздо лучше вооруженного взвода. Можно было не думать самому о мелочах вроде выбора машины, сопровождения и отвлекающих факторов, а просто отдать четкий приказ — и все будет сделано. Это здорово облегчало жизнь, и гарантировало, что, опять же в отличие от своих предшественников, капитан Рейнбах на своей должности задержится. И сегодня можно было лишь сказать, что поездка в космопорт не должна привлекать внимания, и быть уверенным, что никто и не заподозрит, что флот-адмирал поехал встречать некого гостя лично. Подозрения были тем более не нужны, потому что на Хайнессен — инкогнито и неофициально — прилетал не кто иной, как глава Управления государственной безопасности Нойе Рейха адмирал Антон Фернер.

После взрыва во дворце призрак терраистов мерещился не только Мюллеру и не только тем, кто вел расследование. Через час после того, как промежуточный отчет, упоминающий патриотов-рыцарей, был отправлен на Феззан, с флот-адмиралом связался сам Фернер. И очень вежливо сказал, что хотел бы лично наблюдать за ходом расследования, для чего и собирается прибыть на Хайнессен в ближайшее время. Разумеется, сугубо неофициально и избегая возможных дипломатических осложнений.

Желание главы Госбезопасности выглядело, мягко говоря, странно. Причин вмешиваться в расследование не было — никакие ниточки за пределы автономии не вели, баалатские спецслужбы помощи не просили. И даже если в деле и правда были замешаны терраисты, Мюллер нисколько не сомневался в способности Багдаша и его людей их выследить. В данной ситуации Фернеру следовало полагаться на его суждение, и для начальника Управления не было характерно лезть в чужую сферу ответственности без достаточно веских оснований. Но после еще одного заверения в том, что визит предполагается неофициальным — настолько неофициальным, что формально Фернер был чуть ли не в отпуске — все встало на свои места. Дело было не в том, доверял Фернер баалатцам или нет. А в том, что, если покушение действительно организовали уцелевшие терраисты, он лично хотел снять с них шкуру. Или по крайней мере присутствовать при этом. Эти чувства Мюллер прекрасно понимал. И был уверен, что командующий Минц поймет тоже.

Юлиан Минц и правда понял все правильно, и против появления Фернера возражать не стал. Правда, не преминул заметить, что, скорее всего, к прилету адмирала расследование уже будет закончено. Заявление это в тот момент прозвучало несколько самонадеянно, но в результате оказалось правдой. Через две с половиной недели после взрыва Рурк и его последователи были арестованы, и в деле не осталось белых пятен.

— Я получил ваше сообщение, флот-адмирал, — начал Фернер, когда они выехали с территории космопорта. — Виновники действительно найдены?

— Да. Ветеран патриотов-рыцарей старой закалки и кучка молодежи, которой он задурил голову. Никаких внешних связей. — Мюллер взял лежащий сбоку дипломат и вместе с электронным ключом передал его спутнику. — Вот предварительный отчет, включая данные экспертов и протоколы допросов арестованных, думаю, вы найдете его интересным. Итоговое совещание назначено на завтра, в полдень, я полагаю, мы можем встретиться утром у меня в кабинете и обсудить возможные неясности.

— Это было бы идеально, флот-адмирал. Благодарю вас.

Они обменялись едва заметными кивками, после чего Фернер сразу же приступил к чтению. Мюллер потому и взял отчет с собой, что был уверен: гость не захочет терять время на светскую беседу. К тому же он не настолько близко знал Фернера, чтобы комфортно беседовать с ним о чем-то, кроме дела. Хотя в тех редких случаях, когда им приходилось вместе работать, они вполне понимали друг друга, так что и этот визит должен был пройти без особых проблем.

Как и было условлено, утром адмиралы встретились за столиком для посетителей в кабинете Мюллера. Лейбниц принес кофе и, получив распоряжение не беспокоить, пока не придет время ехать в Военное управление, удалился.

— Вы были правы, флот-адмирал, — Фернер положил на столик свою копию отчета. Судя по количеству закладок и слегка растрепанным страницам, отчет был прочитан не единожды. — Весьма интересное чтение. И впечатляющее.

Мюллер кивнул в ответ.

— Уверен, у вас появились вопросы.

Фернер пожал плечами.

— Только мелкие. В основном профессиональное любопытство, о методах работы. Результаты сомнений не вызывают.

— Рад это слышать, — Мюллер взял чашку, сделал несколько глотков и поставил обратно. — Сожалею, что ваша поездка оказалась напрасной.

— Я бы так не сказал, — Фернер тоже отдал должное здешнему кофе. — Я действительно весьма впечатлен проделанной работой, и возможность лично встретиться людьми, ее выполнявшими, на мой взгляд, вполне стоит потраченного времени.

Он постучал пальцами по обложке отчета, на которой значилось имя ответственного за расследование:

— Если бы у меня был десяток таких подчиненных, как контр-адмирал Багдаш, хотя бы по одному на сектор, мне было бы гораздо легче выполнять свою работу.

— Понимаю вас, адмирал.

Ситуация с кадрами, конечно, несколько улучшилась за последние годы, но компетентность служащих на местах все же оставалась распространенной проблемой.

— Как вы думаете, флот-адмирал, смогу я после совещания приватно побеседовать с начальником здешней Службы расследований? — И, в ответ на удивленный взгляд Мюллера, пояснил: — Мне кажется, мы с республиканцами зря ограничили сферы обмена опытом промышленностью и медициной. Раз уж я здесь, можно было бы частично исправить это упущение.

И, улыбаясь как чеширский кот из любимой демократами сказки, Начальник Управления государственной безопасности откинулся на спинку диванчика. Мюллер ответил тем же.

— Я думаю, адмирал, мы сможем это устроить.

 

~~~  
Несмотря на поздний час, командующий Юлиан Минц сидел за столом у себя в кабинете, правда, хотя бы дома, а не в управлении. Впрочем, и комм в кои-то веки был выключен, и из бумаг на столе лежал только сегодняшний спецвыпуск «Баалатского обозревателя» и тонкая неподписанная папка. Охраны под окнами тоже не наблюдалось — вчера наконец сняли режим усиленной безопасности. Карин была счастлива, и Лин весь вечер не слезала с отца, которого толком и не видела последние две недели. Сказку на ночь, впрочем, малышка потребовала с мамы, поэтому Карин пошла в детскую, а Юлиан — в кабинет, изучать этот спецвыпуск, целиком и полностью посвященный покушению на президента, его расследованию и предстоящему судебному процессу.

Основная статья была на редкость толковой, что, в общем, не удивляло — Чарльз Бенедек был ветераном криминальной журналистики, Юлиан еще читать не умел, а статьи Бенедека уже вызывали горы судебных исков, громкие аресты, а иногда и не менее громкие отставки полицейских чиновников. В этот раз, впрочем, Бенедек не нашел ничего такого, что могли пропустить следователи, но все же докопался до некоторых фактов, которые официально прессе не сообщались. К счастью, среди них не было ничего такого, чего публике и в самом деле не следовало знать, вроде визита адмирала Фернера. Если уж Юлиана самого слегка нервировало присутствие на Хайнессене начальника Управления госбезопасности, а он-то хотя бы понимал его мотивы… Но все обошлось наилучшим образом — Фернер наговорил комплиментов оперативной группе (ничего не скажешь, было лестно), два дня общался с Багдашем на узкопрофессиональные темы (судя по всему, к большому взаимному удовольствию), а потом отбыл обратно на Феззан, ко всеобщему облегчению.

Оставался еще, конечно, суд, и возможно психиатрическая экспертиза для Рурка, но обо всем этом уже можно было не беспокоиться. Можно было подумать о другом…

Юлиан отодвинул «Обозреватель» с фотографией разрушенного дворца на обложке, и уставился на закрытую папку. Внутри тоже были фотографии, похожие на ту, на обложке — снимки с камер наблюдения внешнего дворцового периметра, сделанные в первые полчаса после взрыва. Точнее, пять кадров, которые — Юлиан лично проследил — не попали ни в какие отчеты. Потому что ни к чему было оставаться в архивах документальному подтверждению того, что Полномочный представитель Империи флот-адмирал Нейхардт Мюллер глубоко неравнодушен к президенту Баалатской автономии Фредерике Гринхилл-Ян.

Всерьез нечто подобное Юлиан начал подозревать во время предвыборной кампании — уж слишком остро Мюллер реагировал на происходящее. Хотя, к чести флот-адмирала, реакцию эту он почти никак не проявлял. Если хорошенько вспомнить, было еще несколько моментов, которые заставляли задуматься… И эти снимки, на которых все было ясно, как день. Фредерика, конечно, ничего не замечала и ни о чем не догадывалась.

Шаги, и со спины донесся усталый голос Карин:

— Уснула, всего на середине второго захода.

Подошла ближе, увидела на столе журнал и папку, явно принесенную с работы, выражение лица мужа… и несколько встревожилась.

— Что-то не так с этой статьей?

— Нет, со статьей все в порядке.

— Что-то еще не так?

Юлиан пожал плечами.

— Кари, пока не знаю. Поживем – увидим.


End file.
